la vie en rose
by jcluvsvaughn
Summary: vaughn follows sydney to one of her missions so they can talk about what they just found out about their parents. here's the epilogue... a.k.a. the warehouse scene. hope you like it!
1. Default Chapter

Title: La Vie En Rose ("Life In Pink")

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Alias is a creation of a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams and Bad Robots Productions. 

Archive: Go on… archive it! Just tell me where okay?

Rating: PG - 13

Spoilers: After the Confession

Category/Genre: Sydney/Vaughn; Romance

Summary: Vaughn follows Sydney to her mission in France to talk about what they found out about their parents.

Author's note: I was listening to this song that my best friend made me download. La Vie en rose is found in the movie Sabrina (the remake). It was the English version of the song, La Vie En rose, and it inspired me to write this fan fic. Listen to it, the English version was sung by Louis Armstrong. I recommend for you to download it! Or if you want, you can download the French version… I don't know who sung it but it was definitely a woman. Feedback is more than welcome…. Please tell me what you think okay? I'm more than happy to hear from you!

It was supposed to be just another ordinary mission for SD-6. Just go to a billionaire's mansion in France and retrieve a vaccine, replace it with a fake from Sloane and then give him a replica from the CIA.

But she wasn't ready for what she saw that night.

Right there in the end of the grand ballroom was Agent Michael Vaughn, her handler that she's been thinking about for the last few months and has been an active participant in her dreams for the past nights.

Sydney looked down her tight white gown, mentally telling herself that she has to talk to Sloane for a major overhaul in her wardrobe. Accomplishing missions in a gown is hard enough, but accomplishing them in a tight fitting gown makes it even harder.

"Thirty minutes Syd. Then, Madame Bouphei comes in and tells everyone about her latest medical discovery. She gives totally long speeches and that will give you enough time to retrieve the vaccine from the big vault behind the her room upstairs and then get the hell out of here." Dixon told her as they walked through the crowd, smiling at everyone that they pass.

Sydney nodded and then she let her eyes return to her handler. Damn! He looks good in that tux.

He looked up from his wine glass and met her eyes. Sydney felt her breath catch and she tried to tear her eyes away from him. Nope. It can't happen in this lifetime. She's drowning in his eyes and there's no way of stopping it. Please Dixon, pull me away or something…

"Hey Syd?" Dixon said, nudging at her with his elbow. 

Ah! There is a God. "Yes?" She replied.

"Let's go to the bar. I need a drink." He said. She tried to stop him but he was adamant and in a few moments they were both sitting on two of the plush bar stools in the place.

She sighed and ordered a glass of champagne in French. "Oui mademoiselle." The bartender answered and in a flash, she was presented with a glass of sparkling champagne.

She sipped nervously, not knowing how she can avoid looking at Vaughn's direction when all her eyes want to do was feast on the way the jacket hugged his shoulders, how the sleeves emphasized his wonderful biceps… how his hair was enticingly mussed… and the way his wonderful green eyes were sparkling against the lights.

She turned to Dixon and smiled. I will not look at him. I will not look at him. I will not look at him. I will not…

"Mademoiselle." Sydney felt her breath catch as she recognized that sexy voice. Oh God no…

She turned around and met his eyes. "Oui?"  She replied, her eyes asking him what the hell he is doing here.

Vaughn held out his hand. "A dance?" He asked, the English words rolling off his tongue smoothly.

She shook her head discreetly and turned to Dixon. "Go on." Dixon said kindly, as he held out a hand to Vaughn. "Anthony Phillip." He introduced himself. 

Vaughn smiled and held out his own hand. "Benjamin Sole. It's a pleasure to meet you." He turned to Sydney and raised an eyebrow. 

Sydney felt her pulse race at the gesture. She took a deep breath and held out her right hand. "Sarah Engle." She replied.

Vaughn smiled and took her hand gently with his own and placed a kiss on it. Sydney felt a shiver run through her body and she hoped against hope that he wouldn't notice how this seductive side of him is affecting her.

His lips lingered on her skin and then he looked up, his eyes now a darker green. "Charmed." He whispered. "How about that dance?" He continued. 

Sydney stared at him and she knew that no matter how her brain is screaming that she shouldn't let this happen, her heart is pulling her to another direction. Before she knew it, she was nodding and was following Vaughn to the dance floor.

He nodded at her and then placed another kiss on her hand. "I'll be back." He said in a low voice and then walked over to the string quartet that was taking a break on the stage.

She watched as he whispered something to the female lead vocalist of the group. The woman nodded and in a few minutes he was back on her side.

He wrapped his strong right arm around her waist, his palm on the small of her back, bare due to the skimpy white gown that she was wearing. His left hand took her right one and they started swaying to the music.

"What are you doing here?" Sydney whispered. Vaughn sighed and she felt another shiver run through her as his ragged breath passed her ear. 

"Tell me now." She whispered as they twirled around the dance floor, the sound of the violin filling the room in the tune of a very familiar song.

"I wanted to see you." He replied.

She pulled away from him and stared in his eyes. "What? You came all the way here, risking everything, our lives in general, so that you can see me? Does the CIA know? Why are you doing this?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

"No. CIA doesn't know anything. All they know is that I'm with my mother, accompanying her to my sister's graduation. Now to answer your other question, I'm here because you've been avoiding me Sydney. Ever since we found out about…" Vaughn trailed off, as pain flickered in his eyes.

"Don't say it." She whispered brokenly.

"Sydney, you know that…"

"How can you even talk to me after everything that we found out? After learning that my mother was the one who killed your father? How?" She asked, the last word barely coming out of her mouth.

Vaughn sighed and looked into her eyes. "You are not your mother Sydney." He said as he squeezed her hand.

"I am. I look like her. I have the same hair, the same smile. My father told me that when I was young. How can you…" She felt tears fill her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Enough crying about her! She looked down, not daring to meet his eyes and see the feelings that he has in there.

"Look at me." Vaughn said in a low voice. She shook her head in refusal.

"Look at me." He repeated and extracted his right hand from her waist. She bit her lip to stop the cry of loss that she felt when he did that. She was immediately soothed when he placed his right hand under her chin and tilted her face up. 

"You are not your mother Sydney Bristow." He said in a clear voice. She shook her head.

"You are not her. I know that you wouldn't do what she did, and I know that you're a good person, with a good heart. You can never follow the footprints that your mother left." He said in a soft voice and he placed his right arm around her waist again and pulled her closer.

"Nothing that we found out can change the way I feel about you." He finished and kissed her cheek before burying his face in her hair.

She sighed and opened her mouth to contradict him when he pulled away and placed a finger on her lips. "No. Don't say anything." Still, she opened her mouth but Vaughn cut her off.

"I requested this song for you." He said. 

Sydney moved closer to him and whispered, "Why?"

"Listen." He said simply and they fell into a comfortable silence as the woman sang the beautiful French song. 

_Des yeux qui font baiser les miens,_

_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,_

_Voila le portrait sans retouche_

_De l'homme auquel j'appartiens_

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

_Il me parle tout bas,_

_Je vois la vie en rose._

_Il me dit des mots d'amour,_

_Des mots de tous les jours,_

_Et ca me fait quelque chose._

_Il est entre dans mon coeur_

_Une part de bonheur_

_Dont je connais la cause._

_C'est lui pour moi. Moi pour lui_

_Dans la vie,_

_Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie._

_Et des que je l'apercois_

_Alors je sens en moi_

_Mon coeur qui bat_

_Des nuits d'amour a ne plus en finir_

_Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place_

_Des enuis des chagrins, des phases_

_Heureux, heureux a en mourir._

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

_Il me parle tout bas,_

_Je vois la vie en rose._

_Il me dit des mots d'amour,_

_Des mots de tous les jours,_

_Et ca me fait quelque chose._

_Il est entre dans mon coeur_

_Une part de bonheur_

_Dont je connais la cause._

_C'est toi pour moi. Moi pour toi_

_Dans la vie,_

_Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie._

_Et des que je l'apercois_

_Alors je sens en moi_

_Mon coeur qui bat_

Sydney shivered as the woman finished singing and the air was filled with the violin playing the instrumental part of the song. She felt her heart quiver, as she understood the full meaning of it.

"You like it?" Vaughn whispered against her ear.

"Translate it for me." She whispered, even though she knows exactly what the song meant. 

She's been studying so many different languages for the past years and she didn't need him to translate it for her. 

But for some reason, she wants to hear him saying the meaning of the song to her.

He nodded in understanding and cleared his throat. He sang the English version of the song in a low sexy voice.

Hold me close and hold me fast 

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is La Vie En Rose_

Sydney sighed and placed her head on his chest. His left hand holding her right, moved towards her waist, effectively trapping her into his arms. In response, she placed her arms tightly around his neck.

_When you kiss me heaven sighs_

_And though I close my eyes_

_I see La Vie En Rose_

Vaughn smiled as they moved sensually on the dance floor. He placed a kiss on her left ear and his smile grew as he felt another shiver run through her body. He tightened his arms around her and continued translating the song.

_When you press me to your heart_

_And in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom_

"Hmmm…" Sydney whispered as she in turn kissed his cheek and she urged for him to continue his translation. 

_And when you speak_

_Angels sing from above_

_Everyday words seems to turn into love song_

Vaughn nodded and placed a few short kisses on her ear, down to her jaw in between the words. Sydney tried not to make any noise so she bit her lower lip, but that didn't stop a low moan from escaping her lips.

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be_

_La Vie En Rose_

Vaughn shivered at the sound. He pulled away from her and saw the intense look of desire in her beautiful eyes. "That was beautiful." Sydney whispered.

He nodded and his eyes traveled her entire face, landing heavily on her luscious lips. He pulled her closer to him, not letting a single inch keep them apart.

He slowly moved his lips closer to hers and in mere milliseconds, captured her lips with his.

Sydney sighed in response and responded ardently. How quaint! The daughter of a killer kissing the son of one of her victims! She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head and pulled him closer.

Vaughn felt as if he was drowning in Sydney's kiss. His right hand traveled to her hair, pushing her head closer. The need for air was becoming desperate, but he wasn't ready to let go of her… yet.

Sydney shivered as Vaughn's hand made contact with her scalp. In the back of her mind, she can hear the song ending, and in just a few moments, Dixon will be appearing at her side to take her away from Vaughn. She pulled away from him and he stared at her in shock. His eyes asking her why she pulled away so soon.

She stared at him and looked around the room. She saw the door to the back of the stage and she pulled him towards it. He nodded understandingly and followed her.

The moment they were inside, Vaughn grabbed her forcefully and his lips crashed into hers. Sydney groaned and she fumbled blindly for the doorknob to close the door. She broke the kiss to turn away from him so that she can close the door. Feeling lost for the momentarily loss of contact, Vaughn then kissed her neck, slowly traveling to her jaw and then started to nibble her left earlobe.

Sydney closed her eyes, as she felt her knees start to wobble. She clung to Vaughn's shoulders and pushed him towards the wall. 

He slowly backed to the wall and then turned around so he can brace her against it. 

Again and again, their lips and tongues would meet, as months of pent up sexual frustration exploded between the two of them.

A few minutes later, they both heard a faint beeping sound. Sydney pulled away from Vaughn and looked down at her necklace. It was glowing, a signal for her to get the vaccine. She sighed and cursed under her breath.

Vaughn chuckled lightly and gently fixed her hair, which was all mussed up because of him running his hands through it again and again for the past minutes. "Its okay Syd." He whispered.

Sydney stared at him and nodded. "I don't want to go." She whispered back as she returned to her place in his arms and started to kiss his neck.

Vaughn closed his eyes as he tried to block out the heavenly feeling of Sydney's lips, but he was failing miserably. "Syd…" he moaned as he placed his hands on her upper arms and gently pushed her away.

"If we don't stop right now, you will never get the vaccine and we will be one step behind from bringing down SD-6." He reminded her even though all he wants to do was kiss her until they were both senseless.

She nodded and started to fix her gown. She looked up and smiled. "Do I look okay?" 

"Like an angel." He responded and gently placed his lips against hers for a slow, sweet kiss.

They parted and Vaughn smiled at her. "Go on and get the vaccine."

"How about you?" She asked. "I'll be going home. My work here is done." He responded. 

She laughed lightly and kissed him lightly on the lips. "More than done, I believe." 

He chuckled again and nodded. "I'll be going that way." He pointed to the other door that was located directly in front of the door that they entered. "It leads to the back of the house. A car is waiting for me out there." He explained.

"Okay. Be careful." Sydney whispered as she moved closer to him again and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Vaughn shook his head. "That is not gonna hold me until the time that I see you again." He replied and pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Sydney smiled against his lips and returned the kiss.

A few seconds later, when both of them were out of breath, Sydney turned around and walked out of the room.

Vaughn smiled to himself and went to his car. He can't wait till he sees her again for their post mission meeting.

The thought of the warehouse sent shivers running up and down his spine. "Till then Sydney." He whispered and he disappeared into the night.

* * * * * * * * 

_"When you kiss me heaven sighs/ And when I close my eyes/ I see La vie en rose." _Sydney sang to her self in a low voice as she opened the vault and quickly picked up the vaccine.

Two minutes later, she was out of the room and was now walking out with Dixon.

"So, how was he?" Dixon asked as he carefully maneuvered the car through the slippery streets.

Sydney stared at him and smiled to herself. "He was good. He was really good." She replied and then turned her head towards the window, watching the trees whiz by her. Dixon just chuckled to himself and said nothing.

She can't wait for their meeting. 

The warehouse never sounded more appealing to her until now.

THE END!!!


	2. epilogue

Title: La Vie En Rose (Life in Pink) Epilogue

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Alias is a creation of a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams and Bad Robots Productions. 

Archive: Go on… archive it! Just tell me where okay?

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Post Confession

Category/Genre: Sydney/Vaughn; romance

Summary: Vaughn follows Sydney to one of her missions after they found out everything about their parents.

Author's note: Feedback is more than welcome…. Please tell me what you think okay? I'm more than happy to hear from you!

Warehouse Facility,

Los Angeles

Sydney slowly walked into the warehouse three days after the mission in France. She felt her pulse race and her heart pound at the impending meeting that she's about to have with Vaughn.

She wondered what would happen. Coming home to an empty house was pure torture for her. All she wanted to do was run to Vaughn's house and kiss him again and again, until they were both senseless.

She remembered how she shivered in delight when she heard Vaughn's lovely sexy voice earlier, saying 'Joey's Pizza'. She sighed with longing. 

She walked into the cage and saw that Vaughn wasn't there yet. She wondered where he is. He's always the first one here.

Her brain began to concoct different scenarios, like maybe he was in a car accident and that right now he might be in a hospital. Or maybe, he was discovered by SD-6 and now they have kidnapped him and killed him… oh no… please no…

Sydney! Get a hold of yourself. Nothing like that is going to happen! You're just jumping to conclusions again. 

She took a deep breath and sat on one of the two chairs that were placed in the warehouse for the two of them.

All she has to do now is wait.

Please don't be long Vaughn.

* * * * * * * * 

Vaughn slowly parked his car outside the warehouse. He saw Sydney's car just a few feet away from him. She's here early, he thought. He chuckled to himself. She's not early; I'm the one who's late.

He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago, but he was so caught up in his thoughts, wondering how he's supposed to act after everything that has happened in France. 

He took a deep shaky breath and walked into the warehouse. He opened the gate and saw Sydney look up immediately, her brown eyes sparkling happily.

"Hey." Vaughn greeted as he walked towards the other side of the room. He needed to be as far away from her as possible. What happened in France was a mistake. They just got caught up in the moment, they were both sad and they turned to each other for comfort.

He almost hit himself on the forehead with that. They weren't 'caught up' in a moment. What happened there was magical, amazing… everything that he has always dreamed of. 

But it shouldn't have happened. He's her handler. Their relationship would never work. Worse, they'll both die if they were ever found out. Be professional Vaughn. Professional! 

Forget everything that has happened… 

He sighed. How can he forget everything when he still can feel her lips against his?

When he can still feel the way her hands moved sensually on his body?

When his hands still burned every time he remembered how he ran them all over her body?

When he can still smell her perfume on his body, even after taking so many showers? Cold ones at that.

Vaughn took a deep breath. No matter how his hands were aching to touch her again, he has to keep his distance. 

Be professional! That's the only way he can do all of this.

* * * * * * * *

Sydney stared at Vaughn as he moved farther and farther away from her. "Hey." She greeted back, not really knowing where this cold and professional Vaughn is going.

He cleared his throat and looked at her. "How was the mission?" He asked.

She stared at her in surprise. What is happening here? Where was the sensual, sweet Vaughn that she met in France?

"It was fine. Great actually." She replied, wishing that he'll understand the deeper meaning in her words. 

"Great." He replied. She squinted her eyes at him. She can't help it she has to ask him. "Vaughn, what is going on?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as he avoided her eyes.

"This. What is going on here? In France…"

Vaughn held up a hand to stop her from continuing. "What happened there was a mistake Sydney. It can never happen again."

Sydney stared at him in surprise. She felt her heart break at his words. It was a mistake?

The kisses, the most amazing kisses that she has ever experienced in her life were just a mistake?

The way that her body felt, as if she was in fire, when he caressed her was just a mistake?

The way her body shivered every time they touched, were those just mistakes too?

She turned away from him, feeling her cheeks turn to a shade of fiery red at his words. She took a deep breath, she felt so embarrassed right at that moment that all she wanted to do was escape.

"Oh." Was all she can say as she quickly stood up and started to walk away from the table. "If you need me, you know where to find me. Have a good day Agent Vaughn." She said in a clipped voice and quickly opened the gate so that he wouldn't see the tears that were starting to fall on her cheek.

* * * * * * * 

Vaughn stared at Sydney as she quickly went out of the cage. "Damn!" he muttered. What happened then wasn't a mistake! It was the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to him, and wrong or not, he couldn't let Sydney leave this place thinking that he doesn't care about her.

Thinking that he thought everything was a mistake.

"Sydney!" he shouted as he quickly went out of the cage and ran after her. He saw her opening the door of the warehouse. She didn't even turn around.

"Sydney!" He called again as he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Oh, please don't cry." He whispered as he fumbled for his handkerchief and handed it to her. 

She shook her head and wiped her tears with the back of her hand and then tried to squirm away from his grip.

He shook his head and tightened his hand around her arm. "Please come back. I am so sorry." He whispered. 

"I… I have to go. Um… I have to do… something." She said brokenly as she tried to move away from him. 

But Vaughn was adamant. "No. We have to talk. I'm sorry for what I said." 

Sydney stared into his eyes. "You said everything was just a mistake. I take your word for it. I have to go." She tried to move away again.

"NO. You are not going anywhere. It wasn't a mistake. What happened there was the most amazing that has ever happened to me. Please, can we go back inside and talk?" He begged.

She sighed and nodded. "Okay." 

Vaughn sighed in relief and they walked back into the cage.

Sydney sat on the table while Vaughn leaned against the gate. 

"What is it Vaughn?" She asked. 

Vaughn stared at her. He couldn't seem to get the words out. All he wanted to do was to kiss her right then, damn protocol!

She stared right back, as she shivered again at the intense way that Vaughn was looking at her. 

The next thing she knew, Vaughn was striding towards her and swiftly grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her deeply.

Sydney moaned and ran her hands through his hair. He broke the kiss and slowly made his way down her neck and then to her ear.

"Vaughn…" She moaned. "I love you Sydney." He whispered against her neck. Sydney sighed at the words and took his face in her hands and made him look at her. "Really?" She asked.

He nodded. "I love you too." She whispered back and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

The kiss started to go deeper as Sydney started to lie down on the table. Vaughn followed her, his lips never leaving her, his hands moving around her body.

With shaking hands, Sydney slipped his jacket off his shoulders and they both let it pool to the floor. 

Vaughn, in response slid his hands under her shirt, playing with the smooth skin on her waist.

Sydney arched her body in reply. "Michael…" She whispered.

Vaughn stiffened. He pulled away from her. "What did you call me?" He asked.

"Michael." She answered, smiling. "Is anything wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that I have been waiting for such a long time for you to call me by my first name. I never thought it would sound so good."

Sydney laughed at that. "I love your name." She replied.

He chuckled and captured her lips again. He moaned against her mouth and she felt him shiver as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

Suddenly, Vaughn stopped. He pulled away from her. "What is it?" She asked.

He carried her down from the table and led her to the chair and sat her down. He kneeled in front of her and grabbed both of her hands. "I don't want this to happen here. I don't want to make love to you for the first time in this dark, cold warehouse. I want this to happen in a beautiful place, with a big bed, a bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries." He described.

Sydney laughed and hugged him around the neck. "What else?"

"I want to make love to you when all of this is over. When we have finally brought SD-6 to its knees, so that we can make love through the night and stay in bed the next day. I want to make love to you when our lives are no longer in danger, when our lives are finally free from lies." He finished as Sydney stood up and made him sit on the chair so she can sit on his lap. 

"That sounds perfect." She whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder. "That's when I want us to make love too." 

Vaughn kissed the top of her head and tightened his arms around her. "Soon." He promised.

"Soon." She echoed. "But we can…" She trailed off, her eyes asking him.

He stared into his eyes as a smile formed on his lips. "Oh yeah." He nodded and captured her lips in his again.

Sydney smiled against his lips as she responded to his kiss with all the feelings inside of her, as her heart danced with joy. 

Finally, something is going her way. 

Finally, she was able to express everything that she's been feeling for this man.

So what if she still has to fight the bad guys, that she has to keep on putting a façade for Sloane, that she has to keep lying to the people that she loves?

As long as this man is with her, she knows that she can go through anything. 

And really, how can she not go through anything, when she knows that every time she comes home to another post mission meeting, Michael Vaughn's lips would be there to welcome her?

THE END!!! For real this time…

Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed this piece of mine… this is for the ones who requested an epilogue of some sort… I hope that you guys like it. Please tell me what you think though, k??? thanks again!!! 


End file.
